The Dawn of a Journey
by ThePokemonGuy176
Summary: Dawn, a seductive young lady from Sandgem sets off with an odd goal in mind. She travels over Sinnoh, pleasuring herself and everyone around herself. This isn't your ordinary and horribly done romance. If this won't get you horny, nothing can! Rated M for sexual content and language. Any suggestions you have, just send a review.
1. The Dawn of Adventure

Dawn woke with a fright. It was still dark out.

"Oh what the hell. I'll take a shower." Dawn said, jumping out her bed. She pulled off her pink panties and her pink bra. She studied herself in the mirror. She had D cup boobs with perfect sized pink nipples. Her pussy was hairy, and open wide. She opened the shower door and turned on the hot water.

"Uhhhh…." She moaned as she fingered herself. She squirted everywhere. Luckily, the water washed it away.

"Dawn!" She heard from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Dawn shouted as she pulled on a new bra, new panties, and her favorite sleeveless miniskirt.

"Yeah mom?" She asked her slightly elderly mother.

"Barry came along quite a while ago. He said he'll be waiting at the lake." Her mother informed her.

"Ok." Dawn said as she rushed off towards the lake.

She arrived to find nobody there.

"Barry?" She heard echo off the lake. She suddenly felt a firm hand grab her ass.

"Damn it Barry. You scared me to death!" She scolded him playfully. He grinned as he took off her miniskirt, as well as his pants in a short amount of time. Dawn teased him. She slowly took her bra off. He slid his five inch unhard dick in her mouth. She went back and forth faster and faster. Her boobs were bouncing around like crazy. She felt a warm surge of cum in her mouth. Next she put his dick between her boobs, and slid her boobs up and down until a she swallowed the warm cum which shot from his hard dick.

"Ohhh! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She moaned as he ripped her panties down and inserted his large dick. She felt it pound and pound.

"I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as he went deeper. He pulled his dick out, which was covered with a gooey white substance. She put on her clothes and so did he.

"So what was the real reason you called me here?" Dawn questioned the grinning Barry.

"The Pokemon Professor, something Rowan said he'll give us our own Pokemon!" He said excitingly.


	2. Piplup gets Wet

Dawn was speechless. Barry pulled two Pokeballs out of his backpack.

"I took this one." Barry said, showing off his fire type Pokemon.

"Here!" He said as he tossed the other Pokeball to Dawn.

"What Pokemon is this?" She asked as she released a small penguin like Pokemon.

"He said that one's a Piplup." Barry replied.

"Well I gotta run! See ya later! Barry said as he rushed away. Dawn hurried back to Sandgem to tell her mother.

"Anything happen at the Lake?" Dawn's mother asked Dawn when she stepped into the house. Dawn thought for a second, and decided that her mom didn't need to know about her fucking Barry.

"I got my own Pokemon from whatever his name Rowan." Dawn said.

"Dear that's wonderful! You should go and thank him later." Dawn's mother replied to the news.

"Ok. I'm taking a shower first." Dawn said as she went upstairs. But that wasn't all she would be doing.

Dawn released Piplup from its ball. Then she slipped out of her miniskirt. Then she turned in the shower. But Dawn had something on her mind. This would be the second time she fucked a Pokemon. She had a sudden flashback.

Five years ago, she had been playing by the banks of the southern river, when she heard a flashing noise. She turned to find an Abra that had there. A Tangela showed up suddenly after.

"Leave me alone!" Dawn screamed, but that only seemed to encourage them. The Abra made her float in the air (Her back was to the ground) while the Tangela pulled off her clothes. At the time she had B cup boobs, that Tangela loved. It squeezed them and pulled them. No matter how many moans, they kept going. Under all of Tangela's vines it had a 10 inch unhard dick. It pushed that into Dawn. That was how she lost her virginity. She had ran home and cried to her mother. Dawn remembered this looking at Piplup.

"Hey little guy. Wanna fuck me?" She watched it as it pulled something out of its fur coat. A 7 inch unhard dick.

"Uhhhhh!" Dawn got horny looking at it.

"C'mon." She said as she pulled him along in the shower. Piplup began slapping her butt hard.

"Punish me! Uhhh…. I've been bad!" She moaned. Piplup then climbed up her body and pulled off her bra. It bit her pink nipple hard.

"Uhhhhh!" Dawn moaned a little louder. Piplup began to descend to her pussy. It massaged it through the panties for a second, then ripped them off.

"Fuck me Piplup!" She moaned. Piplup stuck his dick into her. After a few minutes of Dawn moaning and the pounding of Piplup's balls hitting against Dawn, she felt an explosion inside her pussy.

"Ohhhh!" She moaned. Piplup's cum was way more watery than Barry's. Dawn landed Piplup a kiss on the cheek, and turned of the water. Piplup hid his dick once again. Dawn pulled on fresh panties and a bra, her miniskirt, her backpack, her running shoes, a map of Sinnoh off her wall, a few more pairs of underwear, some cooking supplies, a 12 inch purple dildo, Piplup (In its Pokeball), and her brush.

"Bye mom! I'll visit sometime." Dawn waved goodbye as she exited her house.

Dawn was walking along Route 202. A small kid who looked like he was eleven walked up to her.

"You have a Pokemon. Battle me!" He challenged her. Dawn simply flashed him and he fell over with a bulge in his pants. Dawn chuckled. She walked until she had reached Jubilife.

As she hurried around the city, a stranger, who she could never find, hit her ass, hit her boob, or reached under her miniskirt. She walked around the busy city with hordes of people until she found the place she was looking for. A dark building with tinted out windows. It was a building she heard of in legends.


	3. Getting Down and Dirty

Dawn opened the large door to the industrial looking building. Music was blasting so loud, she felt herself losing her hearing. The walls must have been soundproofed really good. Inside it had about eleven poles on elevated platforms, with woman with huge boobs, tight thongs, and lust stripping for the crowds of hungry guys, and sometimes girls. Even though the music was loud, it couldn't mask the moaning noises of the strippers. There was a muscular bouncer, who was heading towards Dawn.

"You's got cash? It cost moolah ta get in." He said with a wooden face. His muscles seemed to bulge through his clothes.

"Can I pay you with something else?" Dawn playfully asked.

"Sorry big-tits. Cash only." He answered with an unchanging face. Dawn muttered an insult, and turned to leave.

"Hey Gonzalo. I'll pay for this one." A tall man with blonde hair chimed in. He headed over to the bouncer and put a stack of cash in his hands.

"Go on through." Gonzalo said with gritted teeth. The man pulled Dawn into the corner of the room.

"I let ya through, sweetheart. Y'all might as well repay me." He said in an odd tone. Dawn noticed the enormous bulging in his pants.

"You want a lap dance?" She asked him.

"Nope. Even better. Fo' the rest of the day, work here." He grinned.

"Don't worry. Y'all keep all the money ya make. And I'll get you one of them outfits, y'all can even keep it. But first I'll need to test ya abilities." He told her. The man took her in a dark room, that had been lit up by a single lightbulb. He gave her a skintight outfit, that was basically a bra and panties. They were bluish pinkish, and matched her good. She began to strip. She took off her panties, and covered his eyes with it teasingly. She put her ass on his cock and wiggled it around. His erection was almost breaking his pants. Next she slid off her bra, and pushed her giant boobs in his face. She rubbed them around, and felt them getting rock hard. He was sucking them furiously.

"Uhhhh!" She moaned. She slowly slid her hand down from his face, to his pants. She reached in and squeezed his balls. She pulled his pants down and nearly gasped. His hard dick was 12 inches. She put her pussy over it and thrusted. He licked her boobs as they bounced around.

"Ohhhh! Fuck me!" She screamed. He penetrated her deep in her anus. He pounded her over and over. She felt an explosion of cum. She put him on his back, and sucked his dick. He shoved her head far on it as he cummed. It tasted so sweet.

"Yeah. You're ready sweetheart." He told her.

She was in her skintight bra and panties. The day went by in a blurr. Between rubbing her pussy and boobs on the cold pole, random people reaching into her pussy and making her cum over them, and a man who kept grabbing her boobs, she felt jolts of excitement run through herself. Only a ten minutes to closing time. She had made a large sum of money, so she was excited to buy new clothes after this. She put her thong and bra back on, and looked around for someone to bring on the stage to fuck a last time. She selected a tall, gorgeous blonde woman who was wearing a black bra that boasted her giant boobs, and a tight black thong that showed off her experienced pussy. Dawn pulled their bras off, and stuffed her boobs against the woman's. Suddenly, the woman did something odd. She had someone throw her a two sided purple dildo. She shoved it in Dawn's mouth. She thrusted it so far down Dawn's throat. Then she threw her thong into the crowd, that had been whipped into a frenzy. Dawn ripped her thong off, and placed it behind her. Dawn and the blonde woman placed their hands and feet on the floor, and placed the vibrating dildo between themselves. They both thrusted forward, and back. Their pussies burst cum everywhere on the dildo.

"Ohhhh!" Dawn moaned as the dildo was replaced with the woman's hand. She dug far into Dawn's pussy. Cum squirted everywhere. Dawn's leg shook. She could barely stand. But she reached for the dildo. She put in the girl's mouth and thrust it furiously. She saw cum stream from her pussy. They both collapsed in a heap.

"Get out of here." Gonzalo commanded the crowd. They filed out of the building. Dawn put on her normal clothes, and grabbed a pile of cash, which she placed in her bag. The woman put on a long black coat, and with a smile gave the dildo to Dawn. Dawn accepted it.

"Hiya! I'm Dawn. You are?" Dawn asked her.

"I'm Cynthia. I gotta catch a plane. I hope to see you soon." She said as she walked away into the city. Dawn set off for her next location: Oreburgh City.


	4. Mine your Own Business

Dawn was walking along Route 203, with her boobs bouncing around. Every once and awhile she would see another guy staring at her in awe. She got to a cave, which lead to Oreburgh.

"I guess we'll have to travel through this spooky cave?" She asked Piplup. With a peck on her ass, she went into the darkness.

Hordes of Zubat flew above. Dawn couldn't see them, but she heard them. It was eerily quiet. She could barely see, so Dawn pulled out a flashlight her mom had packed her.

"She looked in my bag!" Dawn groaned, realizing her mother had seen her dildo she'd packed. Suddenly Dawn heard a sound. She let Piplup out.

"What's making that noise?" She whispered to Piplup. Something grabbed Dawn, covered her mouth with a solid hand, and dragged her deeper in the cave. She struggled, but whatever had her was much stronger than her. She faced her kidnapper. It was a Graveler. Definitely a male. She could tell because of its giant penis it boasted.

"Mmpph!" She struggled. It grabbed her with its meaty paws and stuck its dick between her large boobs.

"Uuuooooh!" She moaned. The rock hard dick splattered cum all over her face. It started to work its way down to her panties.

"Don't you da-" She warned it as it stuck its hand straight into her pussy. Her screams echoed off the cave walls. Suddenly, the Pokemon was struck down by a beam of water.

"Piplup!" Dawn sighed. The Graveler scrambled away into the murky depths of the cave.

"That's right you fucking bitch! Keep running!" She shouted after it. She turned to Piplup.

"Thanks buddy. How can I repay you?" She asked Piplup. In reply, Piplup jumped up and pecked her nipple.

"When we get to Oreburgh." Dawn promised. The duo made their way to the exit to the cave.

The sunlight blinded Dawn as she stepped out. Adjusting her bra, she took a look at the city. It had a hotel, a few small houses, a gym, a Pokemon Center, a Poke Mart, and a coal mine. The town was very industrial, and had smoke coming out of nearly every building. Somebody banged into her from behind and fell with a thud.

"Barry! Watch where you're going!" She scolded him playfully. Barry dusted himself off and got up.

"Sorry sugar-tits. I was in a rush to get here and win my first badge." He replied smartly.

"You're so-" She started making out with him. He pulled her clothes off and unzipped. They moved a bit into the forest so nobody caught them.

"Punish me! I've been naughty." Dawn said, shaking her big ass at him. Barry slapped it a few times and then grabbed her boobs from behind.

"Ahhhhh…." She moaned. He began playing with her nipples. She felt his penis hit her ass.

"Barry let me try something." She commanded him to lay on his back. She squatted over his dick, then dropped. She went up, down, up down, up, down.

"I'm gonna cum!" Barry warned her. Dawn positioned herself so it would be in her mouth. She began furiously sucking away. With a choking noise, she drank his sweet cum. Barry hit her ass one last time before getting dressed again. She pulled on her bra and panties, and then her miniskirt.

Her hotel room was nice, and was on the first floor. She sat on the creaking bed, and realised Piplup. Beforehand, Dawn had put on her stripper outfit for Piplup.

"I kept my promise. Now fuck me." She presented her curvy body to him. He motioned to her to get closer, as he pulled out his dick. Dawn sexyily walked towards Piplup. With a giant leap, Piplup landed in Dawn's boobs. Dawn laughed at Piplup, who was squirming around. Dawn started getting horny. She threw off her thong and bra, and jumped into Piplup. He bit her many times on her tits, which made them even harder. Piplup stuck its head in her pussy, and began to explore.

"Hehehehe!" Dawn giggled. Her attitude suddenly changed.

"Ohhhh! Fuck me! Keep fucking me! Ohhhhhhh uhhhhhhh ahhhhh!" She moaned as Piplup thrusted his dick into her pussy. She felt a blast of watery cum, and a flash of light. Piplup was changing! She watched as Piplup disappeared, to be replaced by another penguin looking Pokemon, that was taller then Piplup, slick blue downy feathers, a extended beak that has two ridges that end at the nape of its neck, and a 13 inch unhard dick. Dawn felt thirsty just looking at it.

"Priiiin!" It shouted with pride, joy, or just a little of both.

"I guess I can take on the gym leader here too!" Dawn said with determination. She was halted when she heard from a short kid that was waiting at the gym, the leader was in the mines.

"Ugggg! I hate caves!" Dawn groaned, her encounter with Graveler still fresh in her mind, and her boobs.

The mine was damp, but surprisingly well lighted by lanterns. She went along, as some miners stopped to whistle at her.

"Is the leader here?" She questioned a strong looking man that was staring right at her.

"H-he's way in the back." He said as he licked his lips. Dawn flashed him. His erection grew several inches, where it was poking out of his pants. Dawn kicked him right in his balls.

"Ouuuuch!" He moaned as he lay on the floor in agony. Dawn was becoming discouraged. She was never gonna find him. Then she spotted a young man in gray, mining in the shadows of the drippy mine. She approached him.

"Are you the leader of this town?" She asked him. He reached over and stuck his hand in her bra. He felt her boob for a second, and then replied.

"Yes. That is me."

"Ok. Now first…" She kneed him in his balls.

"Ooooouch!" He shouted.

"I've come for a gym battle." She informed him.

"If you want to be able to reproduce in the future, you'd better show up at your gym by 2:00 today." She threatened him, as she turned away and exited the mine.

It was 1:30. Dawn put on her stripper outfit, just in case. She looked in the mirror. They showed off a little too much detail in her pussy, and only covered part of her boobs. He hard nipples were shown off. Half of her boobs were hanging out of the flashy outfit. Dawn shrugged. She made her way to the gym.

"Welllllcome challenger!" She heard when she stepped inside. There was the man, standing on a rock platform. She felt his eyes glued to her boobs and pussy.  
"Let's start this battle!" He roared with passion as he tossed his Pokeball in the air.


	5. A Rock-Hard Gym Battle

Dawn felt her nipples getting harder and harder.

"Lets battle big-tits!" He laughed as he tossed out a Pokeball. The Pokemon of his looked vaguely like the Pokemon that had raped her in the cave. She threw Prinplup's Pokeball.

"Use bubble beam!" Dawn shouted. The other Pokemon couldn't even move in time.

"Fine. I still have two more." He uttered. He tossed another one out. It was huge, and looked like a giant snake.

"Onix use bind!" Roark commanded. Onix grabbed Prinplup and squeezed. Prinplup gasped for air. Dawn quickly took her bra off. She saw something in his pants fly up.

"Prinplup use bubble!" Dawn screamed, as she jumped up and down, jiggling her boobs around, to distract Roark. Onix fell with a thud.

"Have it your way!" Roark snapped as he tossed his last Pokeball. It released a small Pokemon that had a massive head. It was lined with small spikes, and resembled an ancient Pokemon.

"Cranidos use headbutt!" Roark roared. Cranidos ran at Prinplup, and smashed into him with its head. She heard Prinplup moan in agony. Dawn knew only one thing could save this battle. She stripped herself of her panties. She then furiously fingered herself. Even the Cranidos was drooling over her.

"Prinplup finish this with bubble!" Dawn shouted. Prinplup blasted Cranidos away into a fainted heap with a burst of multi-colored bubbles. She returned Prinplup. Roark congratulated her, and gave her the Coal Badge.

"Wanna see why they really call me the rock?" Roark grinned. He pulled down his pants and stuck his erect dick right into Dawn's pussy. He put his face between her boobs as they bounced around.

"I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Dawn shrieked. Roark pulled out his cum covered dick and stuck it in her mouth next.

"Ohhhhhhh! Mmmhhh!" She began to deepthroat his dick. She felt his balls hit her face each time he went back and forth. She swallowed all his cum when he blasted it in her throat. Dawn decided it was her turn. She smothered him with her giant boobs, He bit them. She groaned, and worked her way down. She began to rub his erect cock with her tits. He cummed all over her face with a splat. Dawn slipped on her normal bra and panties, her miniskirt, and then hurried out the door. Dawn looked at her map. Next location: Floraroma Town!


	6. The 204 Gang

Dawn strolled along the dirt path to Floraroma Town. There were slight rustling of bushes every once and awhile. Dawn looked over her shoulder.

"Anybody there?" She got no reply. Dawn turned and kept walking. After about an hour, Dawn stopped and sat down.

"I wish I'd thought of bringing a sleeping bag…" Dawn groaned. She was close to Floraroma Town, but not close enough to get there before night. The sun went down, and Dawn was getting drowsy. She heard a movement in a nearby bush. She got up to check what it was.

"Who's in-" Dawn was lying face first on the ground. She felt her clothes being ripped off. She was then gagged, and carried away but her unknown pursuer, farther into the forest.

Dawn woke up tied to a tree, totally nude. But the rope used to tie her down was across her nipples and pussy, and was starting to give her a brush burn.

"Somebody?" Dawn shouted. It was a wrong move. She heard people coming. Dawn spotted all her stuff opposite her, sitting on a log.

"Look what we got here?" Dawn heard. It was a tall and skinny boy with a pack of four other boys.  
"Can you fuckers just let me down?" Dawn harshly asked.

"Language big-tits. We'll take you down. C'mon guys." He said in a sinister voice. They gang untied her ropes. Then they all grabbed her.

"You mother fucking bit-" Dawn insulted them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dawn moaned. The skinny kid had pushed his dick right up her ass, They all joined in the rape. The leader stuck his fat dick right into her pussy. The two others started biting her boobs hard. The last one pushed her head on his dick.

"MMMPPPHHH!" She screamed, and couldn't make any noise, except a muffled cry. She felt them pound into her insides. It hurt, but she wanted it to continue. Suddenly cum squirted out every single hole in her body. But they plowed in her anyways. She kept cumming, until she felt she was completely dry. The boys kept going for another few minutes, then retreated into the forest, leaving Dawn lying in a pile of her own sticky cum. Dawn sat up.

"Bitches….." She muttered. Dawn looked up at the sky. It was the morning. She rushed into her clothes, and headed for Floraroma. As Dawn got back on the path, she realized they only took her a few meters away from her original camp. Dawn started on the path again.


	7. Nurse Joy Heals Some Balls

Night was almost upon Route 204. After only half an hour more of walking, Dawn reached Floraroma Town.

"Finally!" Dawn sighed with relief as she headed for the Pokemon Center. She rung the bell at the desk. Dawn heard the sound of someone getting up sleepily, walking down the stairs in heels, and approaching her. It was Nurse Joy. She was wearing heels she had probably just put on, foxy blue panties that seemed too tight, and a bra that hugged her boobs that seemed to be at least D cup.

"W-what is it?" She asked politely, even though she had been woken from her slumber.

"Can I stay here for the night? Also, Prinplup needs to be healed." Dawn told her.

"Ok. Take the first room on the right." Nurse Joy reported as she took Prinplup's Pokeball. Dawn walked upstairs slowly.

Dawn settled down in her small room. She placed her bag on the ground, Dawn stripped of her Miniskirt, and jumped into bed with relief.

Dawn woke up on the floor. She eyed the clock on the bedside dresser. 1:36. Dawn groaned. She moved to go back to sleep, but heard a noise. Dawn opened her door quietly and snuck downstairs to investigate. Nurse Joy was in her bra and panties, sucking Prinplup's (Whose Pokeball lay on the floor) dick. Dawn took one look, and joined in. Nurse Joy seemed surprised to see her, but didn't stop her. Dawn quickly removed her bra and panties, and started undressing Nurse Joy. Dawn pulled her bra off, and watched as he big busty boobs bounced around. The nipples were so pink. Next Dawn moved to Joy's pussy. She started rubbing it, then reached in and pushed.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck me!" Joy screamed. Dawn put Joy on her side, and lay on her side too. Then she put their pussies together, and went back and forth. They both moaned with satisfaction. Prinplup stood around awkwardly, with his dick not quite totally erect, but it was still waiting for more pussy.

"Join in!" Dawn urged Prinplup. Prinplup gladly joined them. Prinplup first slid his dick out to the girls. They leaned hungrily towards it. Dawn and Joy pressed their boobs to it, and started furiously rubbing. His erection kept growing. He pushed Joy over and started drilling her doggy-style. He had Dawn put her butt in the air, and he drilled his long beak in her pussy.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Dawn moaned.

"Fu…...Fu…...Fuck…..me!" Joy screamed in a shrill voice. Cum squirted out from Dawn's pussy all over Prinplup's face, and Joy moaned harder, because she felt her pussy explode with cum. Dawn went back to Joy. Dawn started hitting their pussies against each other. Both of their boobs were wildly bouncing around. Dawn sat up and stuck her finger into Joy's pussy. Dawn dug it in deep, and shook it furiously. Dawn felt warm cum splash all over her hand, which was still inside. Dawn smiled and put her clothes back on. Dawn brought Prinplup upstairs to rest. Joy was still fingering herself when Dawn went back to her room.

Dawn was leaving the Pokemon Center.

"I hope you'll visit again sometime!" Nurse Joy said with a naughty smile. Nurse Joy flashed Dawn. She felt (And saw) her nipples grow hard, and show. With a giggle, Dawn entered the moist morning air.

Dawn was thinking of heading to Eterna City, but it was still far away. Dawn made her way onto Route 205. She watched as two bowl-cut and stupidly dressed weirdos rushed further down the path. Dawn followed them to a the WindWorks. One of the guys was standing at the door, guarding it. She approached him.

"Can you let me in? What's in here?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Sorry sexy. Nobody allowed in." He answered like a robot. Dawn begged to differ. She started stripping. He seemed interested. She pulled his pants down, and started to fuck him. Her pussy got wet. He seemed so intense. Dawn waited a second…. Boom! She knocked him out cold with Prinplup's Pokeball. She got dressed again, and kicked his limp dick which lay revealed.

The air in the room was old and moldy. Dawn snuck past more guards and made her way further into the building. There was a man at a computer, who was being guarded by three people: An old man who looked odd, a red haired girl with C cup boobs, and another weird looking guy. She strolled in casually. The grunt guarding the man ran towards her. He pushed his hand down her panties and started fingering her.

"You're not supposed- OOOOOOooh!" He said as Dawn kneed his directly in his balls. The old man with the lab coat on moved half a step back. The red haired girl stepped up to Dawn.

"How'd you get here fucker? Guess I gotta teach you a lesson."


	8. Sticky and Sweet Honey

The redhead threw out a chubby cat-like Pokemon. Dawn sent out Prinplup.

"Purugly use Fury Swipes!" The girl shouted. Prinplup wasn't fast enough to dodge, and got knocked down with tons of scratches on his face.

"Prinplup Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted. Prinplup's bubbles seemed to only anger the Purugly. Purugly responded with a scratch on Prinplup's face. Prinplup slashed Purugly to the ground. Mars took a step back.

"Fine. We do have enough electricity now, you little bitch, for his royal highness's plans. Toodles." She said as the grunts, the old man behind her, and the girl bolted.

"Thank you so much!" The older looking man at the computer thanked Dawn. She nodded, then headed out. Dawn let out a gasp. There was a balloon-like Pokemon floating around outside. Dawn threw a Pokeball at it.

"C'mon…" She muttered. It shook three times, then stopped. Dawn picked it up with triumph.

"Are you the one that saved Valley Windworks from those weirdos?" A young girl ran up to Dawn and asked her.

"Yes. That was me." Dawn told her. With a thank-you, the girl gave Dawn a small jar of honey.

"My papa works there! Thanks for saving him. Oh, that honey attracts Pokemon." The girl hurried toward the Windworks. Suddenly Dawn had an idea. Dawn stood across the short bridge on Route 205. Dawn took all her clothing off, and rubbed honey all over her nude body. On her boobs, around her nipples, in her pussy, and everywhere else. Dawn saw a small flock of Starly land near her. They jumped on her. One started jamming his beak in her pussy, and the others nipped her body, and her pink nipples.

"Ohhhh!" Dawn moaned. The birds finished all the honey, and flew off. Dawn felt a cold hand touch her boob.

"What the hell Barry? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dawn scolded him. Barry needed no encouragement. He pulled his dick out and put her doggy style.

"oh-oh-oh-oh-OH! Fuck me!" Dawn yelled. Barry kept pounding into her. Dawn grabbed a vibrating dildo out of her bag. She had Barry insert it in her open pussy lips. Dawn cummed right away. He kept drilling into her. He started slapping her body.

"Paaaaaaa-paaaaaaaaa-Punish me!" She screamed with joy. Barry slapped her boobs, until they were bright red. Dawn cummed everywhere. She slid her clothes back on after slapping Barry's dick a bit, playfully.

"So where're you headed?" Dawn asked Barry.

"Eterna City." Barry said as he hit the road. Dawn watched him run out of eyesight. Dawn headed in the same direction.

After about an hour, Dawn made it to a forest blocking the path. A sign said "Eterna Forest". Dawn groaned as she headed into the gloomy forest.

Immediately Dawn felt a breeze. Dawn looked down. Nothing. Dawn felt something brush her boobs roughly. She looked around. Nothing still. Dawn headed deeper into the forest, unaware of the danger lying close at hand.


	9. Forest of Fucks

Dawn felt her nipples and pussy tingling. The forest was damp, dark, and very gloomy. After a few minutes of running, she spotted a giant mansion. But it looked creepy and abandoned. Dawn took one look, and raced in.

The foyer was quite impressive. It was very large, and had a glittering chandelier hanging overhead. Dawn went down the first corridor, She explored the house, disappointed to find no ghosts, only rotting furniture. But there was one more room. It was on the far side, where there were only trees. She entered, and felt some force watching her. Dawn poked around the room for a bit. It was messy, and rotting. Dawn tapped the television set that still seemed on.

"What the fuck!" Dawn shrieked as she watched a small Pokemon jump out of the television. The little Pokemon giggled. With a mischievous grin, the Pokemon floated her a few inches higher, and tilted her so her miniskirt was not covering her pink panties. The Pokemon floated them off, and flew straight up Dawn's open pussy.

"Fuck me! O-ohhhhhhhhh!" Dawn yelled as it explored. She felt it going deeper and deeper. Then it started dishing out small shocks in her pussy. Dawn moaned harder. She noticed her nipples were so hard they were showing through her bra and miniskirt. The Pokemon floated her miniskirt off, and started bouncing her boobs around. The Pokemon felt so warm and shocked when touched. It tickled her nipples, then moved back the pussy. It sent a huge bolt straight up. Dawn rebutted this with a huge blast of white cum that splashed it in the face. Dawn fell hard on the ground, still nude. Dawn threw her second last Pokeball at the Pokemon. With three clicks, it stopped moving. Dawn could hardly stand. The Pokemon sure knew how to fuck right. Dawn slipped her clothes on and headed for an exit, when she heard a woman singing. Dawn followed this sound. She arrived at the foyer (Once again) and found a naked girl with giant boobs singing and pleasuring the same blonde guy that let her in the club at Jubilife. She carefully snuck around them, which wasn't that hard because he was so absorbed with her body, and she was too busy sucking his big meaty cock to care.

Dawn came to the entrance of Eterna Forest, The city's air was thick and polluted. There were some of the odd grunts standing around the city too. Dawn went to the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon up. The Nurse Joy was strangely not there, so Dawn left unsatisfied.

"Might as well go to the gym here and win." Dawn muttered. The Eterna Gym smelled like aromas of her childhood. She started walking through some tall flowers to get to the gym leader. A 17 year old boy approached her and told her she'd have to battle to get to Gardenia. Dawn stripped her clothes, and gave him a sloppy blowjob. Within seconds, he was lying on the floor nursing a huge erection that had cummed everywhere. Still nude, Dawn approached Gardenia. She had mostly orange hair, orange eyes that were extremely cunning, green boots, a green top that showed her unimpressive sized boobs off, and shorts that hugged her upper legs. Her nipples were showing as Dawn walked up boldly.

"I…. You're here for…. Battle?" Gardenia seemed confused why Dawn had no clothes on. The battle had started.

"Go….. I mean… Just….. Turtwig!" Gardenia stuttered, distracted by Dawn's beautiful body. The Turtwig started oozing drool.

"Prinplup! Use Metal claw!" Dawn screamed, her boobs bouncing around wildly as she said it. Prinplup had little work to do. With a heavy slash on Turtwig's face, it fell over in a heap.

"Return…. Ok here we go Roserade!" Gardenia sent out a small Pokemon with blue and red flower hands.

"Magical Leaf!" Gardenia shouted. Prinplup stumbled, but didn't fall. Dawn shouted for Prinplup to use Metal Claw again. Prinplup raced toward Roserade. It prepared to use Magical Leaf again. They attacked at the same time. They both landed next to each other. Getting up, Prinplup pulled its dick out, and stuck it into Roserade's mouth. It started to moan. Gardenia just stared in shock, envy, and some awe.

"Now Prinplup! Bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. The Bubblebeam came out of its dick, and blasted Roserade into fainting. Dawn returned Prinplup, and ran up to the frozen gym leader.

"I guess you earned it….." Gardenia said as she handed the badge over. Dawn grabbed her nipple, felt around her pussy, and left Gardenia in utter shock. Dawn felt a good mood coming on. She walked jollily along the sidewalk.  
Dawn fell face first on the hard concrete. Her boobs cushioned the fall a bit, but it still would leave a good sized bruise on her cheek. She hadn't even known what happened. Dawn was whisked away quietly and quickly.

Dawn woke up tied to a pole, totally stripped of everything. Her clothes and bag lay against the far wall. Sunlight was let in by the single window in the dark and moist room. She heard someone else speaking to her.

"They got you too, huh?" The voice said. Dawn's eyes adjusted to the dim light. It was Nurse Joy!

Nurse Joy was bound tight by rope, and was also naked. Her nipples were huge, and at least and inch long. Her Pussy had obviously been played with by their captor. Dawn heard footsteps, and then watched the steel door swing open with a screech.


	10. Wearing Nothing in a Warehouse

The man that opened the door had an ugly, stupid face. He had a blue bowl haircut, and a G on his shirt. In his hands was a giant vibrator and two pills. He didn't say a word. He approached them, and forced a pill down each of their throats. He then put the vibrator down a few feet away, and shut the door with a thud. Dawn started to realize she was getting horny, watching the huge vibrator sit there. After a few more minutes, which seemed more like hours, the door creaked open again. The man that opened the door last time was there. He shut the door, and went right for Dawn. He pushed a button (It was so dark that neither of the girls could have seen it) on the wall which lowered both of their poles, and made them lay on their backs. Dawn felt her body being felt by the man. She wanted to scream at him to stop, but his rough hands on her bare ass and boobs just felt so good. She hadn't had a good fuck in a while. The man grabbed the vibrator and turned it on a high setting. He jammed it in Nurse Joy's open pussy lips. She struggled and screamed, as it went deeper and deeper with each attempt to shake it away. The man pulled his dick out. Dawn felt it penetrate her pussy. It kept going. Dawn felt cum start to come out of her wet pussy. He then turned her over on her back. The pole was rough against her boobs. Dawn realized she had never had her ass fucked before. She didn't have time to scream, struggle, and anything else. He pludged his dick right into her ass.

"Ohhhhhh my fucking god! Arceus!" She screamed as he kept pounding. She heard Nurse Joy screaming as well. The vibrator had dug a few more inches in. The man slapped her ass a few times as he pushed his dick further in. Dawn screamed at the top of her lungs. He was cumming in her, as she was cumming. Dawn felt an extreme pain everywhere below her waist. He stuck his hand her pussy and fingered her for a bit.

"Fuuuuuuck!" She screamed in a high voice. He turned away, and removed the cum covered vibrator from Nurse Joy. He dropped it, and left, with the steel door slamming shut behind him.  
"I think I can break these." Dawn told Nurse Joy.

"Good! Make it quick before he comes back." She replied. Dawn struggled a bit, and used her nails to break the thin rope. She jumped off the pole, and put her clothes on. She went to work untying Nurse Joy. After they were both untied and fully clothed, they heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

Without words, both girls stripped of their tops and bras, and crouched behind the door. The man entered, only to be tackled and bound up. He didn't struggle on the ground, being quite content in the position he was in. Before Dawn and Nurse Joy left, they took turns sucking his dick. After swallowing a satisfying amount of his warm cum, they quietly snuck out,

"Thanks for the pills!" Dawn told him as they left. The girls walked fast down an empty corridor. They came to the exit, which was guarded by another man who looked identical to the man they had bound up back in the room. Dawn took her clothes off and signaled for Nurse Joy to conceal herself behind the corner where the man couldn't see.

"Hey cockface! Wanna fuck me?" Dawn shouted at him seductively, as she fingered herself. His face lit up, and he slowly moved towards her, not even thinking how they got out. Nurse Joy tackled him as he got close to Dawn. He had been knocked out cold when his head hit the ground. Dawn and Nurse Joy laughed a bit, before heading to the exit he was guarding.

The building they had been kept in was a small shack looking building (From the outside) next to the huge blue building with a G on it. Dawn felt the cool evening air on her skin.

"Thanks a lot! I'd better get back to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy said as she turned away.

"Wait. Can you do me a favor first?" Dawn asked her, knowing the answer would be a yes.

Dawn pulled Nurse Joy to a tree surrounded clearing on Route 205. She took no time to strip herself and Nurse Joy.  
"Damn!" She muttered when she saw Nurse Joy's giant boobs in the light. They were huge. Maybe even something after D cup. Dawn laid on the ground on her back, and had Nurse Joy lay like it, just opposite. Dawn felt her tongue probing through her pussy. Dawn furiously ate Nurse Joy's pussy. She heard a moan. After a few minutes Dawn felt her pussy beginning to get wet. She swallowed Nurse Joy's warm and tasty juices. Dawn suddenly felt a sharp pain in her pussy. She looked down. Nurse Joy had grabbed Dawn's dildo, and was shoving it down Dawn's pussy.

"Ohhhh!" Dawn moaned. The fuck from earlier still left her sore, but Dawn didn't complain as Nurse Joy jammed it in until a white liquid shot out into her open mouth. Dawn and Nurse Joy dressed after a few minutes, then parted ways. Dawn headed down Cycling Road as the sun was setting, in a beautiful hue of red and orange.


	11. A Cave Full of Surprises

"Arg!" Yelped a man who flew off his bike seat and landed with a thud on Cycling Road. Dawn chuckled and put her panties back on. She continued her journey down the road, flashing random passerbyers when in the mood. Dawn also got many men, and even women, looking at her ass bouncing around as she walked. One guy even kept looking after he'd fallen and hit a lamppost.

The cavern was so relaxing and quiet. Dawn stopped and sat down at a large pool of

water inside the cave.

"Nice spot as any." She muttered as she quickly got nude.

"It's fucking cold!" Dawn groaned as she slid in. She also released Prinplup, who sat watching on Dawn's bag, with an erection growing. Dawn felt something brush her ass. She reached down and pulled it out of the water where she could see. It was a Magikarp. Dawn looked it over. It didn't have a pussy or a dick. She threw it back into the water a few feet away, disgusted. But then she felt it again.

Something was by her pussy. She felt it insert a mouth and suck.

"Fucking Magikarp!" Dawn moaned. Prinplup jumped in and started helping it. Prinplup circled Dawn underwater and smacked her ass. Then he started biting her nipples. She could feel the Magikarp sucking her entire pussy.

"Oh! Fucking!" She moaned, even louder this time. She felt herself cumming. But it kept going.

"Ohhhhh!" Dawn screamed, already sore in her pussy. She yanked Magikarp off.

"Slippery little thing aren't you-" Dawn was saying before it flopped and stuck its mouth on her right nipples.

"You fucking!" Dawn screamed. Her nipples were so hard. His mouth felt so sweet, but it hurt. She jumped up and threw it off. Grabbing her clothes and bag, with Prinplup close behind, she watched as a mass of Magikarp swam around relentlessly where she had been.

"Great job." She told Prinplup. Stepping into her panties, Dawn was halted by Prinplup. He motioned with his flipper ahead. Dawn let out a silent gasp.

Standing ahead was a beautiful woman in a pink dress, and pink hair. She had the air of supremacy to her, and looked like she was of french ethnicity. Dawn slipped her stuff behind a rock, hushed Prinplup, and snuck up on the woman. Dawn quickly grabbed the woman by her boobs and locked her in a kiss. Surprisingly, she didn't even struggle. The woman worked off her dress revealed two things: She had giant D cup boobs, and there was a bulge under her thong. The woman took her bra off and stuffed her boobs in Dawn's face, which she gladly started biting.

"O-la-la!" She moaned. Dawn's jaw dropped when the woman slid her thong off. She had a giant dick. And it was 8 inches, when it wasn't fully hard. The woman forced Dawn's open mouth on it. After it was (10 inches) was semi-erect, she flipped Dawn on her back.

"I don't think it'll fit. It's too-FUCK!" Dawn screamed as the giant dick was inserted into her pussy. After only a minute, Dawn felt herself cum over the dick. The woman took her dick and made Dawn eat all the cum off it. Dawn took control next. She put the woman on her back, and sat down on her face. She felt her soft tongue exploring the deep reaches of her wet pussy.

"Ohhh!" Dawn moaned. In one quick movement, Dawn plugged the woman's nose. After few seconds of gasping and licking, the woman was passed out nude on the cold ground. Dawn slipped her clothes on and looked around to see what the woman was carrying.

"In my defense, I won the battle." Dawn told Prinplup. A pair of nipple clamps, a butt plug, 50 dollars, a strap on dildo (Meant for a female), and a shiny gym badge went into Dawn's bag. Dawn exited the cave, coming to a high bride. A few people sat down eating or battling, but one man stood out. He had dark red eyes, and was wearing all black. He stared Dawn down. Or maybe he was staring down her body. She rushed further to Hearthome City, and was still being pursued. Dawn came to the city entrance, and not taking another look back, entered the bright city.


	12. Revenge for the Ribbons

Dawn gasped. The buildings were so tall they seemed to touch the sky.

"I wonder where I should go first?" Dawn muttered. She walked around the city until she found it. Amity Square. Everybody always talked of how awesome and relaxing it was. Dawn went ahead and was stopped by a man at a desk.

"Sorry but you'll need a Pokemon to go ahead." He informed her. Dawn didn't pull a Pokeball out. She tugged her bra and miniskirt down, flashing him effectively.

 _It was super effective!_

The man fell down with an erection. Dawn took this as permission to go through. She walked around a bit, to find it wasn't as fun as everyone said. What Dawn was really searching for was something to take her mind off of life. And onto hardcore sex. Dawn sighed. She wouldn't find it here.

Dawn passed the contest hall and had a bright idea.

"Making her debut… Dawn!" The announcer crowed. She stepped out with her Prinplup in a speedo showing off its dick, and she had her tight stripper outfit on. The man on stage immediately tried to hide his growing erection. Dawn made a few sexy poses, then walked up to him. She seductively licked her lips, then reached down his pants and slowly played with his meaty dick and balls. She pantsed him and got undressed herself. She slid the bra off and started sucking his dick. She licked the tip in her mouth and went back.

"Bloody hell!" The man moaned. Dawn slid her panties off and threw her open pussy on his dick. He thrusted while she played with her giant boobs. She felt his long, erect dick going further inside her pussy.

"Fuck! Fucking Fucker!" Dawn screamed. Her cum started coming out like a river. She put his dick between her boobs and massaged his dick with her boobs until cum squirted out of his dick. She kissed his tip then left the dumbstruck man half naked on stage. The crowd erupted in laughter and ewwws as some extra cum squirted out and hit the audience and the stage a little. Everybody started clapping, and the majority of the audience had hard nipples showing or bulges in their pants. After a few more people went (Who couldn't even compare to Dawn) all the contestants went onstage.

"And the winner is… Dawn!" The announcer boomed over the microphone. A man walked up to Prinplup and pinned some sort of decorative ribbon on his chest. Prinplup swelled up his chest proudly. The man moved to Dawn and pinned her nipple with it. He winked and Dawn and headed back offstage. There was a good deal of waving and cheering after. Dawn and the others all headed backstage.

"That little bitch. She stole our thunder with her giant boobs." Complained one of the contestants to the other.

"She needs some manners. Revenge anyone?" The other whispered to the group.

Dawn walked through the badly lit streets of Hearthome City. It was dark out, and Dawn was getting drowsy.

"Might as well head back to the Pokemon Center." Dawn mumbled as she turned around. Suddenly, something grabbed her. Two hands went over her eyes, one covering her mouth to block her from making noise, two holding her by her boobs, and two on her thong. After what seemed like forever, she was finally put down in a dark room. She felt her hands and feet being tied down. Dawn felt a slight breeze. She looked down and realized that the person who took her also stripped her naked!

Dawn looked around in the dim light. Her eyes adjusted to the surroundings. She was in a room with no windows, a single lightbulb, one huge cupboard, and two metal beams side by side that she was tied to. Her left arm and left leg with tied to one with tough rope, and her right arm and right leg were tied to the other. Her pussy was wide open because of her spread legs, and she felt her nipples getting harder. Dawn looked up.

The light flicked on, momentarily blinding her. There were five girls that walked in. Dawn recognized them right away.

"Hey. You're the sore losers I beat in the contest earlier." Dawn boasted. The tallest moved silently, and grabbed a whip from the cupboard. She moved to Dawn and whipped her boobs.

"What bitch?" The girl snarled. She whipped Dawn on the boobs again and again, until they were bright red, and Dawn was panting. She whipped her pussy for a bit, and walked around Dawn so she was behind her ass. She felt the whip feel her around, and then snap at her big ass. Another girl moved and got nipple clamps. She attached them to Dawn's large boobs and forced the chain in Dawn's mouth. The pain felt so good. Then they all joined in. One girl got more rope and tightly wrapped Dawn's boobs so they were bulging and a deep shade of purple. The fourth grabbed a huge vibrator dildo on a stick from the cupboard and placed it under Dawn's waiting pussy. The fifth went around to the back and started fisting Dawn.

"Mppff!" Dawn moaned. She was getting whipped everywhere, fisted, sucked on, and finally, gangbanged. The girl slid the vibrtor slowly in Dawn's pussy and turned it on high. Dawn felt high jolts of pain come from her pussy. The more she moved the more her nipples were yanked.  
"Fummmck!" Dawn screamed through her restraints. She felt cum dripping out every single hole in her body. She was about to pass out when the man who gave her the ribbon walked in the room. He ordered the girls to get out immediately, with his middle finger mostly. He stared silently at Dawn. He licked his lips and moved forward. He removed the vibrator, nipple clamps, ropes around her arms and her ropes around her boobs. She sighed, and normal color returned to her body.

"Thanks. But, you didn't take these ropes around my legs off. How should I repay you?" Dawn asked.  
"You know what. And I never planned on removing them." The man grinned and walked around her. He unzipped his pants and pulled a condom over his considerable length. He grabbed her boobs with one hand, started fingering her pussy with the other, and slid his dick into her ass.

"This is so much fucking better then a vibrator!" Dawn moaned. When he went forward with his dick, his hairy balls would smash into her ass, and she would get even wetter.

"Cumming!" Dawn screamed. The cum splattered all over the outside of the condom. The man sat her up, took some cum from his finger (In her pussy) and spread it on his condom with the other cum. He stuffed her mouth with it and made her swallow it all. He untied her legs and left, winking as he did. Dawn got herself up, changed into her normal clothes, and stepped outside.

It was day! Dawn yawned and headed out a gate. She was so asleep she didn't even read the sign. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and barely looked as she went down the beaten path. Dawn turned from a sound in nearby bushes. She started running, until she felt herself run into something. As her vision went dark, she saw someone rush over to her.

 **ThePokemonGuy176 here! Any comments or suggestions? Please PM me or review a chapter. Thanks for reading, I hope you'll continue to follow this story.**


	13. Mr Backlot Knows How To Back It Up

Dawn awoke in a fancy bed, in a room that looked more expensive than her entire house. Dawn lifted the covers and checked. Somebody had changed her clothes! Her clothes were in a pile, washed and sitting next to her bag on the table opposite the bed. Dawn was wearing a tight pink thong and a tight pink bra, which she kinda liked. Hearing footsteps, Dawn grabbed the nearest thing to her (Which was a rather long golden candlestick holder) to defend herself if needed.

"Ah. You're away!" Said the woman as she entered. She was dressed in a sexy maid's outfit, complete with tight clothing that showed her honking ass and massive natural boobs. Dawn was almost jealous at her firm pair.

"Where am I? What happened?" Dawn asked the woman, who was busying herself around the room dusting and doing other jobs.

"One question at a time honey. I'm Elena, and this is the Pokemon Mansion, on Route 212. Mr. Backlot is the owner, and he has a few of us working under him. I found you passed out after," Elena giggled and then collected herself. "You hit a tree. I got a few others to help drag you back here."

"So who undressed me?" Dawn winked at her.

"You're looking at her." Elena said, winking back. Dawn felt some reaction inside, which made her reach out and grab one of Elena's massive boobs. She let out a moan.

"You're mine now bitch." Dawn whispered as she dragged Elena in the (Queen sized!) bed. Dawn pulled her clothes off and undressed Elena. Dawn reached for the golden candlestick and thrusted it straight into Elena's shaved pussy. Elena started to moan, but Dawn covered her mouth with her own boobs to block the noise.

"Oh…" Dawn felt her tongue go slowly around her nipples, and then strike the middle. Dawn felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter, as she got more and more horny. Elena reached down and started fisting Dawn's pussy. Both girls were about to cum from the furious sex. Dawn put her pussy up to Elena's just as she shot her cum out. As soon as it touched Elena's pussy, she cummed back into Dawn's. Meanwhile, their pussies were pleasurably locked together. Dawn was about to go for round 2 when the doorknob turned.

On instinct, Dawn shoved Elena under the covers, hidden by Dawn. But Dawn felt her tongue creeping into her pussy. She tried not to moan as the person stepped in the room. It was an older man, who looked very peaceful and smart.

"I'm Mr. Backlot. And you are?" He asked her from the doorway.

"I'm…. Dawn…" Dawn clenched her fists trying not to moan. She noticed the bulge in Mr. Backlot's pants getting bigger. Dawn noticed her left boob was showing, because she had not put her bra back on after sex with Elena. Dawn jumped out of the bed, and started seductively making out with him. He was enjoying it, by the looks of his pants. She took him by his tie and pulled him in the bed. She went under the covers with Elena and sucked his dick, as well as making him even more horny by playing with his balls, licking just the tip, and using their boobs to make his erection bigger. Mr. Backlot grabbed Dawn first and pulled her into doggystyle position on the covers. She watched in awe and horror as she saw his dick. It was 14 inches long, and 2 inches thick at the base.

Dawn gasped, and started to get even more horny. He slid his dick to her asshole and prepared to thrust.

"I don't think it'll fi-FUUUUUCK!" Dawn screamed as he inserted his simply massive dick into her asshole. It was so deep, and kept destroying her insides. She felt it growing even more huge. How would he get it out later? Dawn didn't even think this. She just let him fuck her brains out.

"OhhhhhH! Myyyyyy fuccckkking Arceus!" Dawn screamed. He cummed everywhere in her asshole. Dawn fell onto the ground, her ass satisfied and filled with his large amount of cum. Next he grabbed Elena and worked on her.

He put her boobs facing him, and inserted his huge dick. After a few more minutes of Elena screaming and moaning, Dawn heard Mr. Backlot unload the rest into her.

The two girls could barely even walk anymore. They got back up and starting to make him unload his last bit. They took turns deepthroating him, but licked and kissed the side of his cock in an effort to taste his sweet cum. While they were switching, Mr. Backlot unloaded it all over their boobs and faces. Dawn and Elena cleaned each others boobs by licking and biting, and then kissed one last time.

Dawn was walking out of the Pokemon Mansion, looking behind her as she left. She waved goodbye to the maids (Elena in particular), and a winked at Mr. Backlot one last time.

When she left the gate, Dawn was immediately greeted by a tallish man who challenged her to a battle. Not in the mood, Dawn flashed him quickly and snuck north up Route 212. She spent a brief time in Hearthome, and took the gate that lead to the east to Route 209. Dawn was walking through the gate when she heard someone running past her. They slammed into her, and she fell over, with both her boobs hanging out.

 _Note to self: Always wear a bra. Dawn made a mental note. She looked and found Barry staring at her, in a totally different world._

"Stupid blond. Next time don't slam into me." Dawn said to him. Barry turned away to fake

sulk and couldn't resist. He smacked Dawn's ass.

"Harder." Dawn didn't even flinch.

"Fuck me harder." Dawn whispered to him. She pulled him close, and he grabbed her ass. He reached down her miniskirt and fingered her.

"Fuck!" Dawn moaned. She moved him to the side of the gate and starting giving him a sloppy blowjob. Barry pulled a condom and put it on over his considerable length. He slid it into Dawn's sore pussy and dug deeper into her pussy then he had ever been. Dawn held her legs up as she sat, and started fondling her boobs. Soon the pain in her pussy became so intense, she felt like someone had put another Rotom in it.

"I'm cumming!" Dawn screeched. Barry pulled his cum soaked dick out and had her lick it off the condom. They both got dressed again, and Barry told her the REAL reason why he had been looking for her. (That really hurt her feeling Barry! Jk)

"Lets battle! My Pokemon are gonna crush yours!" He bragged.

"Really? We'll see about that." Dawn replied. Barry released a female (Yes it had boobs, but they were odd and lumpy) Staravia. Prinplup was put against it.

"Prinplup jump on it and do the "Secret Move"!" Dawn encouraged. Barry scratched his head. He never knew a move called "Secret Move". Barry understood too late. Prinplup jumped on Staravia, and inserted his dick into her mouth. She tried to fly and shake him off, but he was too heavy. His dick blasted with cum inside her mouth, and the Staravia fainted.

"Bullshit!" Barry shouted. He threw out his next Pokemon, which was a Grotle. Dawn quickly slipped the top of her miniskirt down, and jumped around, while her boobs shook and made both Barry and Grotle horny. Meanwhile, Prinplup smashed into Grotle, and knocked it on its back. The poor thing fainted after a few minutes of moving its feet, and trying to hide the giant erection from its dick that was under it.

"Oh c'mon!" Barry groaned. He wasn't mad about the sight, but the fact Dawn was using her giant….. Sexy…. Juicy….. Boobs to her advantage. Barry looked down, and thought if he would stoop to her level.

"Last one." Barry muttered as he threw a Pokeball that released his Ponyta.

"Ponyta use Fire Spin!" Barry ordered.

"Prinplup catch the fast bastard!" Dawn commanded. Prinplup charged at it, and jumped on it. Prinplup looked down and nodded to Dawn, confirming the gender. Ponyta was slowing now, because running with a Prinplup on your back is pretty hard. Prinplup made it even harder (Pun intended). He maneuvered so he was hanging off Ponyta, and slid his dick into her pussy. Ponyta screamed a few times before stopping in a fainted heap, while still cumming everywhere. Prinplup hopped off and high fived Dawn.

"Ha! Next time I'll be sure to make my Pokemon resistant to you." Barry laughed.

"You sure they would want you to stop them from these?" Dawn said in a sexy voice.

rubbing her boobs and flashing Barry. He slapped her ass hard and rushed away, still walking like a penguin from his rock hard boner.

 **ThePokemonGuy176 here! Make sure to read all my other fanfictions, and help suggest more characters (see announcement chapter) for Poke Sins. Any comments or advice? PM me or review! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Doing it in the DayCare

**Hello y'all. ThePokemonGuy176 here. I hope you guys continue with all the positive things about this fanfiction. This chapter will kinda change things up a bit, so if you don't read this one, and read the upcoming chapter, you'll probably most likely be totally lost. So…...**

The path to Solaceon Town was fresh and inspiring. Dawn strolled along, flashing the occasional passer. Almost all of them would fall over with cum shooting out of their dick, or moan as their nipples got visibly harder. Dawn sighed.

"I guess the next fun I'll find will be at the Pokemon Daycare." Dawn muttered. When she arrived at Solaceon Town, everyone poked their heads outside to watch her go by. The men stopped talking and drinking, and the women's faces glowed green with envy. Just to show off a bit, Dawn dropped Prinplup's pokeball. She bent down to get it so her ass was in the air, with her skirt up. Nobody took their eyes off of her until she went into a blue building with an orange roof. Finally she had arrived at the famous Pokemon Day Care.

Dawn walked inside, and was greeted by the smell of Pokemon cum and poop.

"Howdy there lass!" The hearty woman greeted her. She had jet black hair tied into a tight ponytail, about D cup boobs, a skimpy outfit, and a strong country accent.

"Howdy? I'm here to fuck something." Dawn responded.

"Ain't you something." The woman inspected Dawn. She looked up her skirt, poked her boobs a bit, felt inside Dawn's pussy, and then spoke.

"Yeeeap. Them pair of yours ain't fake. I'll take ya round." The woman answered. As they walked to the back of the day care area the woman was chattering away.

"My sister stole my record a few days ago by doing an Aggron." She spoke like it was nothing important or irregular.

"Woah! What did you have the record with before?" Dawn asked.

"Rhyperior. I think I'll try with a Metagross next." She babbled. Dawn was shocked. Who would want to stick that giant metal dick into your pussy? Actually, now that she was thinking of it, it didn't seem so bad.

"So which Pokemon you wanna do?" She asked Dawn.

"Maybe a fighting type? Or a rock type? I could settle for a water type too." Dawn thought out loud. She'd never thought of a certain type of Pokemon she loved to fuck.

"Gotcha." The woman quickly scanned the day care.

"Come on out Gardevoir and Gallade!" She shouted. Within a few seconds, a Gardevoir with massive boobs appeared. Soon after, a Gallade arrived.

"Their trainer left 'em here for today to have some fun. Y'all Have fun." She walked away, slapping Dawn's ass so hard that Dawn flew forward into Gardevoir. Her impact was cushioned by Gardevoir's massive boobs, which she had out. Her nipples were green, and her boobs looked like they had recently been lubed up. Smiling, Gardevoir snuck her hand down into Dawn's panties and fingered her. Gallade followed, by stripping Dawn nude while Gardevoir was fingering her. Gallade grabbed both of them by their boobs, and put them on their hands and knees, facing away from him. He started with Gardevoir. As he fucked her doggystyle, Gardevoir had both hands jammed into Dawn's pussy, digging away. The only noise heard for the next minutes was moaning. Gardevoir let out the loudest moan yet, and blasted cum on the grass everywhere. While Gardevoir was sprawled on the ground still, Gallade forced Dawn to lick up all cum splattered on the grass. To keep her motivated, he slapped her ass hard, leaving red marks on it. After she'd licked all the cum up, Gallade scooped her up. He used her boobs (Which he clutched tightly) to hold her, and bring her up and down, onto his waiting erect dick. Dawn screamed. When his dick was inside her pussy, she felt it growing.

"Oh my FUUUCK!" Dawn screamed again. As she got her brains fucked out by Gallade, and now Gardevoir who joined back in, she managed to grab Prinplup's Pokeball.

"Hahaha!" The woman laughed. Dawn released Prinplup, and through a series of moans, told him to fuck her. She raised her eyebrows skeptically. She quickly got nude, and showed off her shaved pussy and her D cup boobs. They were the best kind- not too firm or soft, not too lopsided, not too big nipples, and perfect hanging distance. After being fucked hard by Gallade and Gardevoir, in addition to seeing her naked, Dawn lost all control. She cummed out of her pussy. Gallade let her lick it off his dick before spanking Gardevoir naughtily. He grabbed her and moved out of sight, but still in hearing distance. (By the sounds they were making, it sounded more like a wrestling match than sex. And Gallade was winning because of the sounds Gardevoir was making) Dawn laid on the grass, watching Prinplup circle the woman.

"There's no way that little bitch can make me cum." She said with a sly smile. Prinplup took out his cock and jammed it in her mouth as quick as she opened it. Dawn inched over, where she put her face in her pussy and ate it at full speed. Prinplup was enjoying himself. He was getting a blowjob from the woman, and fisting her at the same time. Muffled moans were coming from the woman.

"Who's gonna cum now bitch?" Dawn whispered into her ear. She quickly strapped on the dildo she'd "obtained" from Fantina in the cave. With one thrust, she shoved it deep into her pussy. After a few seconds of squirming around and muffled screams, a river of cum blasted out of her pussy. Dawn and Prinplup took turns tasting, and laughed, leaving the cum covered woman laying naked on the grass.

Dawn found a middle aged man sitting on a bench.

"Which way's the ruins?" Dawn asked.

"Just a little east." He answered.

"Thanks." Dawn said. She quickly flashed him for his directions. Dawn found the ruins in no time flat. It was a creepy looking entrance to a dark looking cave. From the outside odd sounds could be heard echoing from the cave.

As Dawn went down, she felt something watching her. On the sixth level down, Dawn heard some sort of splatter on the wall behind her. She turned and read the message.

"W…..E…...A…..R…..E….G…...O…...I….N…..G…...T….O…...F…...U….C….K…..Y…...O…...U?" Dawn put the words together slowly. After realizing it too late, Dawn looked around her. There were strange floating characters. An I snuck down her miniskirt and into her panties, where it wiggled around. An F slipped into her bra and made her nipples hard by moving around her nipples. After that, loads of others joined in. Some covered her eyes, some stuck themselves up her ass, others were stuck her her cleavage, and some were in her pussy, moving around so fast that they had the same power of a vibrator. Dawn felt a hand grab her and tug her away. After a minute, the hand pulled her into bright daylight. As soon as the sun his the characters, they fled into the cave. Dawn adjusted her boobs, still breathing heavily. She looked over at the person who had saved her. It was the day care woman.

"Thanks." Dawn choked out.

"No problem. There've been some people who died down there." She shivered.

"They take sex very seriously." Dawn said. The girl agreed with her.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm Fena." She told Dawn.

"And….. Can I come along with you?" Fena begged. Dawn considered it for a second, then nodded. As the sun was setting, the new duo set out for Veilstone. As they left, everybody savored the last moments of seeing their giant boobs and beautiful bodies one last time.

"C'mon!" Fena hurried ahead.

"Slow down or Prinplup will get you in round 2!" Dawn shouted playfully after Fena. The two girls raced towards Veilstone.

 **Thanks for reading! I haven't made that many new chapters since everybody (Including me) are preparing for finals. So expect less chapters than usual. But I'm still alive, so don't worry. Also, my other fanfiction has finally passed this one in views. Let's see which one is really superior!**


	15. Heracross's Sweet Nectar

Dawn and Fena were chasing a Rapidash across Route 210. Fena was holding on to its leg and Dawn was on top of the speeding Rapidash.

"Come back here with that!" Fena shouted. The Rapidash had stolen her bag she was carrying, and had it on her horn. Fena inched herself up until she was close enough to grab it. She lunged for it and got it off. But she fell off too. Unable to stop herself, she went right into a honey covered tree that was on the side of the road. Dawn managed to get Rapidash to slow down so she could jump off it. She hurried over to Fena was in the tree.

Fena wasn't stuck high in the tree, but she was a good foot stuck in it. She had turned her head when she hit the tree so she wouldn't suffocate.

"You ok?" Dawn asked.

"Fine, except that when I drag myself out of here my boobs are gonna get ripped off." She joked.

"That bad?" Dawn asked.

"Yup." Fena replied.

"Can you move your arms?" Dawn poked at her.

"Nope." Fena was starting to get a smile on her face. Dawn reached a hand and smacked her ass.

"At least do this when I'm in a tree and turned around so we could have more fun!" Fena giggled. She suddenly stopped and started laughing crazily.

"What?" Dawn was puzzled. Fena couldn't speak because of her laughing, but Dawn's question was answered by a small Pokemon that popped out from under Fena's right leg.

"A Wurmple?" Dawn asked. A few more popped out.

"Did they lick your-" The first Wurple had moved quickly in the honey and ripped Fena's shorts off and put its slender tongue out and licked her thong where her ass was. A few others joined it, and they tore the thong to pieces. The Wurple jammed itself up her ass and enjoyed her moans.

"They're even in my p-" She was cut off by an Aipom that jumped from the other side of the tree. It began to slap Fena's ass over and over again. All of Fena's visible body was a bright shade of red.

"Fuck!" She moaned and tried to push herself off the tree. Dawn tried to help but something knocked her from behind. Another Wurple jammed itself up her ass. The next ones sucked her boobs with excitement as more showed up and swarmed her body. Dawn turned to see who had pushed her. It was a Heracross.

The Heracross didn't look angry; it looked more excited. Dawn watched it. Heracross's eyes scanned her body. They came to a rest at her chest. She could have swore it licked its lips. Dawn quickly slipped her hands into her miniskirt and pulled out her bra. As quick as she could Dawn stripped until she was only left in her tight blue thong. She grabbed his hands and guided them around her nipples slowly. She playfully tied her bra around Heracross's eyes and guided his rough hands down her body. His hands left goosebumps wherever they were. His large fingers dug into her pussy. She stopped him and pulled him closer. Blocking out Fena's moaning and screaming, Dawn slipped the bra off his eyes. She grabbed his horn and slid her body on it. Heracross's expression told Dawn what she wanted to know: He liked it.

Dawn climbed down, her body now bright red from the brush burn. She bent his head over so his horn was right behind her ass. She slipped her thong down to her ankles and kicked it a short distance away.

"Heracross, use fucking Fury Attack on my naughty ass!" Dawn moaned. She already had a had stuck deep up her pussy. Heracross responded with gusto. Dawn felt his two ended horn smash into her ass.

 _Right in the hole!_

Dawn almost fell over. Heracross picked her up and proceeded to use her violently. Every thrust of his brought a new surge of pain and enjoyment into her body.

"Fuck yes!" Dawn moaned over Fena. Heracross inched his hands forward while he thrashed Dawn around and dug them into her pussy. She was feeling so wet. Fena had almost gotten out of the tree. Her arms had gotten free, and she used one to fend the Wurmples off. The other one was used for giving the pleased Aipom a handjob. After beating her ass he demanded a handjob and pulled his slender member out. Heracross started going in deeper. Dawn's moans got louder.

"I'm gonna-" She tried to yell. Her pussy was soaking wet and she knew what was going to happen.

"Cumming!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Heracross lifted her up and sat her down on his face as she let all of her juices go down his throat. His tongue explored a bit as he swallowed. Dawn fell to the ground as Heracross disappeared suddenly.

"What the hell?" Dawn looked around. A Pokeball on the ground was shaking. Fena was standing above it, a few Wurmples still stuck to her boobs. The Pokeball stopped shaking and Fena picked it up with glee.

"Don't you have two Pokemon already?" Dawn asked, remembering the Gardevoir and Gallade she'd seen at the daycare.

"Nope. Those are ma's and pa's." She cleared it up.

"You didn't even let me finish." Dawn groaned as she dressed. Fena responded by reached a hand out and sticking up Dawn's sore ass. Dawn let out a sharp cry.

"Still sensitive down there!" She yelped. Fena licked the glob of yellow she had found.

"Tastes like honey!" She said happily. Dawn quickly made a mental note.

 _Heracross cum through their horns._

Fena and Dawn hurried to Veilstone as the sun started to descend.

A little while longer the duo encountered a trainer marching along the path. After winning easily with Heracross (Who winked at Dawn as he came out of his Pokeball) Fena started giving him a lapdance. She shook her giant ass around and used his stiff hands to squeeze. That triggered the trainer to feel Fena's entire body up and down. As he fingered her Fena reached into his bag and tossed it into hers. Dawn covered Fena by flashing the trainer, who was still on the ground. Fena moved Dawn on his face so she could take bottom. Dawn moaned as his tongue explored her pussy hastily.

"Oh yeah..."  
"Fuck me in my pussy!" Dawn moaned in a high voice. Fena immediately had thrust her ass on his long slender member and regretted it. His erect dick grew a few inches inside of her and she felt an explosion inside herself.

"Cumming!" She screamed and moved Dawn, placing her pussy over his open mouth. They scurried away and left the trainer laying nude in the road.

Later that night inside their tent Dawn watched Fena pull out a badge case.

"I can't believe you stole that from him!" Dawn said. Fena ignored her and opened it.

"Cool! Looks like I'm going for my 4th gym badge, like you!" She laughed. Dawn joined in. The echos of their laughter awoke something. A bush rustled, and then stopped.

"Night." Dawn and Fena exchanged words before slipping into their sleeping bags. Everything was silent.


	16. Veilstone Solid

**Hello guys! ThePokemonGuy176 here. Sorry for the long delay, but school came back and I'll try to keep pumping these out. Again, sorry for the inactivity. Ok, let's jump right into it.**

Dawn awoke to Fena moaning wildly. She lifted herself up and went outside. Dawn laughed at what she saw. Fena was completely naked and being savagely fucked by a group of horny black belts. Dawn went over to them and started taunting them. She turned around and lifted her skirt, flashing her perfect ass to them. The closest black belt noticed and moved over to her. He teased her panties down and he began smashing her in the ass with his solid member before Dawn could even see how big he was.

"Cum inside please. I don't wanna ruin another set of clothes." She told him. He grunted and moved with an animal like force, thrusting in and out. Dawn let out a loud moan to encourage him, which worked very fast. He increased the pace until his juices entered her. After they had all cummed inside of Fena and Dawn the black belts said their goodbyes and hurried off.

"Good morning." Dawn giggled.

After a few more hours of walking they arrived at Veilstone. Veilstone city looked cold and lifeless on first glance. Dawn and Fena went through the gate and were surprised at the number of people running busily around the city.

"Ya think they have hard rocks here?" Fena elbowed Dawn jokingly and stressed the word _hard_. Dawn ignored this and moved into a dark alley between the Poke Mart and a tall building. Dawn went first, and when she got a few meters in a pair of rough hands grabbed her. One hand slid over her mouth to stop her screams of protest, and the other hand gripped her left boob a little too tightly (But it still felt good). Dawn heard Fena call out, but whoever had her managed to dodge Fena and lose her in the maze of dark alleys. After no longer hearing Fena's voice the man set her down. He had messy black hair, a black leather jacket, black shoes, and muscular looking hands and arms.

"Who-" He silenced her with a finger. He quickly stripped her nude and Dawn realized how horny she was. She hadn't fucked anything since the black belt, which seemed so long ago. He swirled his meaty finger around her pussy lips slowly and then jammed his entire fist deep into it.

"Ohhhh Fuck!" Dawn moaned. He kept moving his hand back and forth and Dawn felt cum trickling out of her pussy.

"Why don't you use your dick? Is it too small?" Dawn taunted. He took the taunt and unzipped his black pants. Dawn gasped at the sight. He pulled out a 10 inch hard dick! Dawn's pussy started spewing cum wildly when he slid the greasy tip in.

"Oh!"  
"Fuck me harder!" Dawn encouraged him. Even though he just fucked her out of nowhere, she wanted his cum inside her.

"You'd better make me- FUCK!" Dawn screamed. His warm cum entered her body and paralyzed her with pleasure. She watched him scurry away as Fena approached from the other side of the alley. Fena helped Dawn up when she reached her.

"Are you ok?" Fena was puzzled why Dawn was smiling.

"I'm fine. How are you?"  
Dawn and Fena hurried along to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was busily healing Pokemon and talking to trainers. They quietly inched out of the Pokemon Center and Dawn spotted an Alakazam that was sitting in a dark alley. It made some odd hand gestures at passing by women, and Dawn busted with laughter and cum as she watched the women's skirts blow up, and they started madly masturbating.

"I want one!" Dawn reached into her bag and threw one of her Pokeballs at it. Nobody batted an eye as the Pokeball shook a few times and stopped.

"Hey! I wanted that!" Fena groaned. She had a Great Ball in her right hand, and was poised to throw it.

"You can have the next one." Dawn promised. Fena made a noise of fake excitement and put her great ball away.

"How 'bout we check out the gym?" Fena nodded and they hurried off to find the Veilstone gym.

After a good amount of searching and flashing they arrived at the gym.

"A fighting type gym..." Dawn muttered as she read the sign.

"Wonder why it's closed?" Fena motioned to the big sign that read:  
 **DO NOT ENTER. CLOSED.**

"I wonder..." Dawn peeked in the door. She nearly dropped her skirt when she saw what was going on. Crasher Wake had his famous 15 inch dick (The longest and biggest HUMAN dick in Sinnoh, and possibly the world) jammed up Maylene's tight pussy. She hardly moaned, even though two of her black belts were also fucking her. Fena poked her head in and gasped. She wasn't looking at Maylene. In the opposite direction was a female black belt, strapped to a sex dungeon machine. She was stretched out and her boobs were bright red from the abuse. She was screaming, because a huge vibrating dildo had been stuck up her pussy, and nobody had removed it in awhile. A river of cum dripped onto the floor as she moaned for more.

"I know how we can win this gym." Dawn said with a wide grin after they had went back outside.


End file.
